Reunion
by disillusioned sadist
Summary: What happens when Koenma overworks and Botan gets mad because they're late for a reunion? PLZ R&R! BotanKoenma


AN and disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho~!!! WAA!!! But, if anyone's selling it, then I'll be glad to buy it for…one dollar!! Cause that's all I have~ Anyway, please enjoy this. It's my first time writing a romance…sorta…but definitely the first time writing a Botan/Koenma fic. Be nice. Enjoy!!!!

Ch. 1

"Lord Koenma!" The door burst open. "Lord Koenma! I want you to stop working right now!"

I looked up. Botan was standing at the doors, fangs in her mouth, and a vein popping out of her forehead. Walking quickly over to me, she slammed her hands down on the desk. 

"I forbid you to work any more tonight! I told you to take a break but did you listen to me? NO! So come on, you need to get a break!" she ordered, her blue hair falling into her face as her pink eyes blazed.

"Botan, you know I'm very busy," I said through my pacifier, "I can't possibly get this paperwork done with a break."

"I don't care!" Botan reached over and grabbed me. Unfortunately for me, I was still in my toddler form so she held me like I was a baby. 

"Botan, let me down this instant! I need to go finish that paperwork and only I can do it! Now let me go!" I kicked and squirmed to no avail. Botan just had me too tight.

"Come on," Botan called up her paddle.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still trying to get out of her grasp.

"To Genki's temple," Botan answered.

That's when it hit me. A bird flew right into my face, knocking me out of Botan's grip and knocking me senseless. I screamed as loud as I could when Botan caught me.

"So why are we going to Genki's temple?" I asked when I had regained my composure.

"The reunion," she replied simply.

I had forgotten about that. We were supposed to get together at Genki's temple to sort of reunite. It was Botan and Kayko's idea. Of course, Yukina helped too. I don't think Hiei is going to be there though. He tends not to care about us. I laughed silently. Poor Botan, she really didn't like that youkai.

Pretty soon we arrived at the temple. I changed into my teenage form and ran my hand through my hair. Yukina spotted us and ran over.

"Botan! Lord Koenma! How are you doing?" Yukina asked politely. 

"We're just great, Yukina, but you don't need to refer to me so formally," I responded.

"Why do I have to, Lord Koenma?" Botan snapped.

I sighed. "Botan, we've already went through this. You don't have to, but you still do," I explained for the fifteenth time. Turning my attention to Yukina, I asked, "So who all is here?"

"Well, me, as you can tell, Genki, obviously, Kurama, Kazuma, and Hiei. Yusuke and Kayko are coming later," Yukina counted off her fingers.

"So Hiei did come. I was wondering if he would," I mused.

"Well, Kurama dragged him here and he was threatening to leave, but I asked him nicely and he gave in. I don't know why he does that," Yukina explained, a puzzled look on her face. She shook her head and told us to follow her. She lead us to the main building of the temple. Everyone except for Yusuke and Kayko was inside. Kurama and Kuwabara were talking while Hiei leaned up against the wall, glaring at everyone in the room. Genki was stroking the fire to keep it going.

"Hello everyone!" I said.

"So you took a break from your work to come, Koenma?" Genki asked, looking up.

"Sort of…" I laughed nervously, casting a side glance at Botan who was in deep conversation with Kurama. Genki caught my meaning and nodded, a small smile on her face.

Just then, we heard a nagging voice followed by another. Looking outside, we saw Yusuke, with a bored look on his face, trying to ignore a nagging Kayko. They spotted us.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke greeted. Kayko ran up to Genki, Botan, and Yukina. They put their heads together and started laughing when Kayko unwrapped a small package which she blocked with her body. Looking over her shoulder, Kayko smiled deviously and turned around.

"Oh boys," she called, "guess what we're going to be doing?"

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

Kayko lifted a bottle up into the air, looking victorious, "Spin the bottle!" The rest of us facefaulted.

"There is no way that I'm going to be playing such a stupid game!" Hiei said, picking himself up.

"Please, Hiei. It would be so much fun!" Yukina asked sweetly.

Hiei looked at Yukina and his shoulders drooped as he hung his head in defeat. Yukina smiled innocently. Kurama noticed and smiled deviously.

"Come on! Let's go!" Botan grabbed my arm and pulled me inside with the rest of the gang following close behind.

We were soon sitting down around a bottle in a circle. The girls looked pretty excited. I think it's a girl thing. Kurama just looked like his normal self, with a half sad, half happy expression on his face. Yusuke and Kuwabara were glaring at each other while Hiei was glaring at everyone else. He didn't look too happy.

"Okay, who spins first?" I asked, hoping to get it over with. 

"I will," Hiei grumbled. He grabbed the bottle by the top and spun it around quickly. It landed on Yukina. Hiei's eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped. I noticed Kurama was close to laughing hysterically.

"There is no way that I'm doing this!" Hiei yelled.

"Please do it, Hiei," Kurama begged with some mocking tones in his voice.

"Yes, please, Hiei. Do it for me," Yukina also begged.

Once again Hiei gave in and let Yukina come over and kiss him. But at the last second, he turned his head so she kissed him on the cheek. Yukina sat back down, looking at the ground.

"It's your turn," he mumbled.

Hiei began to mutter something about the damn stupid baka ningen games. Yukina grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle landed on Kayko. Yukina leaned over and quickly kissed Kayko before quickly getting back to her seat. Kayko was next to spin and it landed on Yusuke.

_Lucky for her and him, _I thought humorously.

Kayko blushed but leaned over and kissed Yusuke on the lips. I couldn't help but notice that Yusuke had leaned in and the kiss lasted longer than anyone else's. Now it was Yusuke's turn. He spun the bottle to have it land on Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped about five feet in the air, yelling at the same time.

"There is no way I'm going to kiss that ugly idiot!" Yusuke shouted.

"Same here!" Kuwabara agreed.

"But if you don't, you have to do something that we give you, which could be worse," Botan said deviously. 

"And what could be worse than having to kiss HIM!" Yusuke asked.

"Well, we could make you either french him or kiss his inner thing…" Botan trailed.

Yusuke looked like he was about to puke so he gave in. He leaned over and very quickly kissed Kuwabara. Both jumped away in disgust and wiped their lips well. Kuwabara slowly took the bottle. He spun it to have it land on Yukina. He smiled with delight. Yukina smiled nervously. Kurama grinned.

"You know, guys, to make this game really interesting, how about if someone gets landed on more times than anyone else has, the two have to go to a different room to make out for three minutes," Kurama suggested, a huge smile on his face.

"That's a great idea, Kurama!" Botan and Kayko agreed.

Kuwabara got up and Yukina followed him. A few minutes later they were back, looking a little tousled. Hiei was now not just glaring, but his eyes were raging hatred. He looked like he wanted to strangle Kuwabara or Kurama and couldn't pick who.

It was Yukina's turn again. The bottle landed on Kurama. Kurama smiled nicely and let Yukina lightly kiss him. He spun the bottle to have it land on Botan. 

"Well, I guess I'm the lucky guy to kiss such a beautiful girl first," Kurama said. He leaned over and kissed her gently, in a friend sort of way. As I watched him do that, my good mood turned sour. I wanted to kiss Botan!

_WAIT! I did not just think that! She's just a worker…a beautiful worker…but…I…wait…I can't…but I'm the ruler…sort of…what if she doesn't like me?…I need to stop thinking,_ thoughts frantically ran through my head. Botan spun the bottle while I was thinking. It landed on Genki. I snapped out of it to see Botan giving Genki a light kiss in a daughterly fashion. Genki spun the bottle and it landed on me. I gulped. Genki leaned over and gave me a light, rough kiss on the lips. Now it was my turn. Silently praying for it to not land on a guy, I gave it a spin. It seemed like forever, but when the bottle did stop, I saw it landed on Botan. Botan blushed hard as well as I did. I averted my gaze for a second to see Kurama staring at me knowingly. I think he could read my emotions easily. Turning my attention back to Botan, I leaned forward slightly, ready to kiss her lightly when Kayko's voice stopped me. 

"You two have to go to a different room to kiss for three minutes," she said.

"But everyone here has kissed already!" I argued.

"The rule was the bottle has to land on someone twice! It did not land on Hiei once! So off to another room!" Kayko said. Knowing there was no way of arguing, I stood up and walked over to another room, hoping Botan was following.

I turned around once I was inside the room to find Botan standing a respectful distance away, her eyes downcast and a blush on her cheeks. 

"What's wrong, Botan?" I asked.

"N-nothing, Koenma. I'm just not sure if.." she stammered.

"If you should kiss me? Well, those are the rules you know," I responded.

"But you're the ruler of the spirit world," she argued.

"No, I'm the son of the ruler of the spirit world," I answered. I moved closer to her, my heart beating wildly. I was so close to kissing her, but she was scared. I picked up her hands in my own. "Look, Botan, I don't want to push you," I said, holding her hands to my face.

"But I want to kiss you!" Botan cried.

"You do?" I let go of her hands in shock.

"Yes…I've kinda fallen in love with you…but I didn't want to ruin our relationship even if it was just worker/employee. I'm sorry," Botan said, turning away.

I couldn't say anything for I was speechless. I pulled my pacifier out of my mouth. I grabbed Botan and twisted her around. Looking into her eyes for a second, I closed mine and kissed her. I kissed her with all my heart and soul. Everything I felt poured out into that kiss. She tensed up in my arms for a second, but relaxed and kissed me back with passion. We stood like that for a couple of minutes, bodies interlocked before we were interrupted by a cough. We released quickly and turned around to see the whole gang there, looking at us. Yusuke smiled largely and gave me a thumbs up. I looked down at my hand to see my pacifier was still there. I shoved it back into my mouth to start sucking and chewing on it wildly. It was habit, I guess. Botan ducked behind me, holding onto me by the waist, which didn't really help. I smiled and laughed nervously.

"Hello…" I said.

"That has got to be one of the longest kisses I've ever seen, Koenma!" Yusuke laughed.

"Come on, Yusuke. Leave them alone. I think it's sweet," Kayko scolded.

"Why don't we stop the game for now? I think it's time for food," Kurama said wisely, winking at me. The others agreed and turned to walk off. Hiei turned around.

"Don't let her go, Koenma. You'll only be hurting yourself and you'll be an ass for doing so," he said before giving me a slight smile then turning to walk off with his hands in his pockets.

Once they were all gone I realized that Botan was still holding onto me. I turned around so she was in front of me. She jumped back when she realized that I was looking down at her.

"Lord Koenma…" she stammered. "I…I…"

"Shhh," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. I leaned down and kissed her again. This time she was more receptive and pulled me closer. I pulled away after a few seconds. "You're beautiful," I whispered as I ran my hands through her long, blue hair. She smiled up at me as she snuggled into my chest. We stood like that for a couple of minutes then we separated and went off to get food.


End file.
